


The Overlord and The Deity 3

by lostinmymindforever



Series: Godstiel Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No, leave it be. You’ll anger him if you untie me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Overlord and The Deity 3

Sam and Dean walked into their motel room, the two hunters still trying to find Castiel. Castiel had kept his word, restoring Sam’s sanity, but had promptly disappeared. Sam and Dean had been looking for their friend for weeks now, but still had no luck. Something was off about the room, they could tell that even before they turned on the lights.

Dean flipped the switch and noticed a man tied to the bed immediately. He looked like Castiel, but both Sam and Dean knew that it wasn’t him. The man was naked, hands tied to the headboard, a blindfold covering his eyes. Dean moved to untie the man, only getting as far as touching the silk ties before he heard the man speak.

“No, leave it be. You’ll anger him if you untie me.”

“Anger who?” Sam asked, trying not to look too closely at the man’s body.

“Me. Hello Sam, Dean.”

Sam and Dean turned to face the new arrival. It was Castiel, looking just as he had the last time they had seen him, a semi-manic gleam in his eyes.

Castiel walked to the bed, stroking his hand lightly across the bound man’s cheek. “Misha is such a good follower of mine. Always so willing to do whatever I tell him. Aren’t you, Misha?” He was smiling fondly at the man.

“Yes, Godstiel, I always do what you ask of me,” Misha said, his voice raw with awe and need.

Godstiel sat down on the bed near Misha’s head, caressing his face tenderly as he watched the hunters. “What shall we do with these two, Misha?” he asked, his eyes traveling up and down Sam and Dean’s bodies. “Shall they entertain me like Jared and Jensen did? Or shall we do something else with them?” His hands had moved by that time to pinch and rub at Misha’s nipples, causing the human to arch into his touch.

“Whatever you wish, My God,” Misha moaned, his body seeking more of the tormenting touches.

Sam swallowed hard, backing slowly towards the wall, trying not to make any sudden movements and anger the deity sitting before him. But Dean, Dean looked angry and hurt. Angry that his friend was acting as if he was nothing more than an object to be used for his amusement, and hurt because as much as this looked like Castiel, sounded like the angel he had grown to think of as family, Dean knew that on the most basic level this wasn’t him.

Godstiel looked at Sam and Dean, hunger evident in his eyes. He smirked, his hand trailing down Misha’s body as he watched the hunters in silence. As his hand wrapped around Misha’s hard cock he said to them in a low voice, “Strip for me. Slowly. Entertain me and I won’t ask much of you. I’ll let Misha take care of my needs.”

Sam and Dean shared a look, both of them knowing that it would be safer for both of them to comply with the deity’s order rather than fight it. Neither one could begin to think of what he would do to them if they fought him on this. Dean closed his eyes, his hands working the buttons on his shirt, trying to get this over as quickly as possible.

“Slower, Dean.”

Dean swallowed, his motions slowing down. He opened his eyes and looked over at Sam who had his shirt unbuttoned and was slowly letting it fall off of his shoulders. Dean had never seen Sam in this way before, slowly undressing as if the act was a tease, and a part of Dean was enraptured. Dean shrugged out of his over shirt, his hands moving to the hem of his t-shirt. He slowly pulled the fabric over his chest, eyes never leaving Sam.

Sam’s hands paused at his belt, before he moved over to Dean’s side. Leaning in he whispered to Dean, “Whatever happens we do this together, right?”

Dean nodded, licking his suddenly dry lips. He finished pulling off his t-shirt, tossing it over his shoulder. His hands seemed to have a mind of their own, moving to Sam’s belt buckle. As he undid Sam’s belt, he could hear his younger brother let out a shaky breath. Sam’s hands moved to his chest, caressing Dean’s skin lightly.

Godstiel grinned at the sight, leaning down to whisper in Misha’s ear, “You should see them, Misha. It’s a beautiful sight.” He flicked his wrist, and the bonds holding Misha disappeared. He pulled the human against his chest, removing his blindfold, and began to stroke his flesh once more, causing Misha to arch back against him. His lips found Misha’s neck, kissing and licking at the soft skin there, drawing out breathy little moans as they watched the two hunters in front of them.

By that time Dean and Sam were both down to nothing but their underwear, hands lightly touching each others bodies. They were standing close, but not close enough for Godstiel’s liking. “Gentlemen, I want to see more,” he said, his hands tormenting Misha in just the way he knew Misha loved. “You don’t want to upset me, do you?”

Sam and Dean shared a look, a thousand words not needing to be spoken. They nodded to each other, before moving slowly to the other bed, both of them refusing to look at Misha and Godstiel. Dean gently shoved Sam down onto the bed, moving to straddle his hips before leaning down. He paused for a brief second, looking for Sam’s approval before placing a soft kiss on Sam’s lips.

The kiss spoke volumes, things that neither of them could have given a voice to but both obviously wanted. Sam’s hands moved to gently grasp Dean’s face, pulling him back in for another kiss. Their tongues dueled, mapping each others mouths. Each kiss felt like it was feeding a hunger that neither one knew they had, fulfilling a need that they hadn’t been aware of. Their bodies rocked against each other, cocks separated only by two thin layers of fabric. 

Dean groaned, pulling back from the kiss, resting his forehead against Sam’s as his hands moved along his body, relearning the form he knew better than anything. “Sammy,” he whispered, placing gentle kisses along Sam’s jaw and neck, in awe of the breathy moans falling from his brother’s mouth. Dean knew that no one else had ever gotten him this worked up by this little and could only imagine how it would feel if they were actually having sex.

Dean soon found himself flipped on his back, Sam hovering over him, a grin on his face. Sam’s hands moved along his body, teasingly light touches at times and hard bruising grips at others. Dean’s cock throbbed against the fabric of his underwear, and he let out a low drawn out moan when Sam’s hand began to stroke him through his boxer briefs. 

“Dean, can I?” Sam asked, his hand holding onto the waistband of Dean’s underwear. Dean nodded once and Sam yanked the material down, shoving his own boxers off as well. His hand returned to Dean’s cock, this time grasping it without the fabric blocking skin on skin contact. Dean arched against him as he began to stroke him in a slow, steady pace, wanting to give Dean as much pleasure as possible.

Sam hadn’t realized how much he wanted to do this, how much he needed to touch Dean, but now that he had Sam knew he would never want to not touch him again. Sam leaned in to kiss Dean again, Dean’s fingers entwining in his hair, holding Sam to him as they kissed. 

“Sammy, please,” Dean moaned, pulling Sam so that the younger man was laying atop him, their cocks slotted next to each other. He rocked up against Sam, the two of them panting into each others mouths as they grinded against each other. Dean threw his legs over Sam’s, holding them together.

They could hear moaning from the other bed, both of them looking over briefly to see Misha on his hands and knees, Godstiel thrusting into him with brutal thrusts. Godstiel had a hand wrapped around Misha’s cock, stroking it hard and fast in time with his thrusts. Both of them were looking over at Sam and Dean, watching the Winchesters lose control of themselves in the arms of the one person they trusted the most in the world.

Dean tore his eyes away from Misha and Godstiel, returning his full attention to Sam who had also turned back to him. Dean’s hands gripped at Sam’s back, encouraging him to move harder and faster. He whispered into Sam’s ear, “Next time, we do this right, we do this just the two of us.”

Sam nodded, groaning with pleasure. His body tensed, orgasm ripping through him as Dean kissed and licked his neck. Dean let out a curse under him, coming hard against Sam. Sam collapsed against Dean, panting and moaning with pleasure. They could hear a choked off scream and moans of pleasure, and looked over to see Godstiel and Misha collapsed against each other on the other bed, Misha trembling with aftershocks. Godstiel’s hands ran soothingly along his body and they could hear him whispering words of praise and adoration to his human.

Sam and Dean ley intertwined, catching their breaths for a while before they heard Godstiel speak once more. “You two have pleased me. Rest now, I will return to you in time.”

They looked over to see him redressed, holding an obviously exhausted Misha against him. The human gave them a tired wave and a shaky smile before both he and Godstiel disappeared.

Sam cleared his throat, nuzzling his head against Dean’s shoulder, “Dean. I may not have thought about this before, but it’s right. You and me, it’s all I need.”

Dean smiled, kissing his forehead, “I know what you mean, Sammy. I think we were always heading here, just took some divine intervention to get us to see the light.”

Sam nodded, curling against Dean’s chest feeling a sense of peace a contentment that he had never felt before. This was where he belonged, this was home.


End file.
